Talk:Hate to Say Goodbye
Unable to Watch Any one else not able to watch it? 1-10 02:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't either... And look at the comments lol. - 99alextheman99 I'm not. Its saying that it may have just been added to blip.tv and may not be ready to watch yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ll, it ain;t even RELEASED to me yet (I am public) Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 02:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I just went to bilp.tv and it wasn't there... - 99alextheman99 RT is doing this on purpose, probably to build suspense (AND IT'S WORKING!). On twitter, RT posted'' "30 minutes until the site crashes."'' Oo7nightfire 02:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) If thats what their doing... then they are the biggest assholes ever ... of all time. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Not their fault, they had an awesome idea in their minds. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 02:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... It still isn't there... - 99alextheman99 apparently the twitter was right...the server somehow crashed ._.' and it didn;t work for me either.... Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 03:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Cliffhanger Damn... I've just got to say this... and we thought it would have been a cliffhanger if it ended at 19. I hope Tex isn't completly removed. Perhaps S10 will show why Carolina wants to kill the Director and have Tex in it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) me too...I was crying with joy once seeing caboose and sarge (real ones) again :D and grif too... but when I saw carolina...I was.. all...well....SHOCKED TO DEATH XD hope wash is okay too Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 03:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well after making Carolina that pretty I'm glad she's not dead :) Too bad South is though... Alex T Snow 06:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Tex? So...if Epsilon is technically a memory bank...did him forgetting Tex delete her permanently? Would she be the last possible backup of the original Allison? I hope not... :( 11:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, if he's was able to forget her so easily, then it would be just as easy to remember her. Oo7nightfire 11:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I see it more like this. He didn't forget her. He simply crammed her into the furthest reaches of his mind. Never to be remebered again. Its hard to truly forget something. The2ndplayer (talk) 05:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Carolina Why does Carolina want the Director dead? Well, let's think about that. Hmm...having 2 AIs forced inside your head, going damn near insane, and possibly becoming incarcerated for a long period of time may have had something to do with that. I'm glad to see Carolina isn't out of the picture just yet. Wonder what Wash thought when the Reds and the Blues found her. 14:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I've got a feeling she found them. Heard of what they'd done to the Project and decided they could help her get her vengance. And while I'm sure thats part of it I've got a feeling these "questionable missions" was a greater part. Otherwise why mention them right? Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Epsilon's Alison I doubt this is anything new but was the Red and Blue teams in the memory unit (not counting Epsilon) created in the same way that Alpha was created by Tex? As far as I can tell, everyone thought that Tex was the byproduct of Alpha, because Alpha was based on the Director, with whom Alison was such a big part of his life that his computer self recreated that in the form of Tex. But then this episode reveals that it was the other way round and that the Director actully created Tex to get his girl back and that Alpha was the byproduct created by Tex because the Director was so much for Alison (I think that's right). So was the memories of Blue and Red team created in the mememory unit in the same way? They had all become such a big part of Epsilon that they were a by-product of him. If that's true, then is Caboose, Tucker, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Lopez in the memory unit AIs in the same way as Epsilon and Epsilon-Tex? --Raadec 22:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly. Epsilon was speaking figuratively, he still metioned that Tex was a byproduct of Alpha. He meant that Tex gave the Director the idea to split the Alpha. That idea was the reason the other fragments were created. Rewatch that scene or read the transcript again, and think about wat Epsilon said & meant.Oo7nightfire 23:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Right, so, Alpha was created. Alpha then created Tex. I'm guessing that if Tex's creation gave the Director the idea of splitting Alpha up into smaller AI's, then Tex was split from Alpha's personality because Alpha and Director shared great love for Alison and that love become Tex. So if Omega was Alpha's anger, Epsilon his memeories, Gamma his decipte etc etc... then was Tex his feelings/love? I realise I'm walking the dangerous path of speculation now but am I right in saying Tex was split from Alpha just like the Freelancer AIs? Except for somereason, Tex was created without tourturing Alpha (unlike the other AIs). --Raadec 17:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No Tex was not a personality fragment she was a bi-product of the process.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess I knew that, but I'm confusing my self from over thinking. But even so, as Epsilon said, Tex is what gave the Director the idea about fragmenting Alpha to create the Freelancer AIs. I'm still confused however about Epsilon's speech. 007nightfire told me listen again and listen closely to what Epsilon is saying, but even knowing that Tex was the biproduct and not Alpha (I always knew this but at first assumed Epsilon was revealing it was in-fact the other way round). I'm an avid fan of RvB but this little detail baffles me. But hey, what is a wiki for? Please inform. :D --Raadec 20:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes she did. You see he created her, for unknown reasons, which gave the Director the idea he could create more A.I.s from the one he had. I hope this clears it up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) So it's unknown how Tex came to be then from Alpha. Was Epsilon-Tex created the same way? Epsilon finds ε-Tex in the Freelancer offsite storage facility. I always assumed that ε-Tex was a backup file of the real Tex, stored in the facility for safety incase anything ever happened to the real Tex. Anyways, I think I understand the original question now and I won't make this go on any longer. I have a good idea how it all fits together from what's in the series. --Raadec 12:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Epsilon created Epislon-Tex in a manner similar to the way the original Tex was created. And she wasn't a backup file. As shown by his comment. "I needed to get you out of my head... so I got you out of my head." Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) So there was just an empty black robot in the storage facility, which Epsilon 'implanted' ε-Tex into? --Raadec 23:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep. There were about a hundred empty Church bodies, so it's not unlikely. Oo7nightfire 23:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. So this sheds a bit of light on how Tex was created. Epsilon stated, as quoted by Sniperteam, "I needed to get you out of my head... so I got you out of my head." So going back to the Director, he would probably never stop thinking about Alison and so she would always be with him in his mind and heart. The epilouge of Reconstruction is pretty good proof that they were really close. So of course as we all know, Alpha was based off of the Director and he would also have this great feeling for Alison (Speculation:obstructing every thought:Speculation). But being an AI, and doing what an AI can do (Alpha)and a human can't (Director), the feelings and thoughts of Alison were seperated and Alpha got it "out of his head". That made Tex. --Raadec 10:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer Did anyone else notice the cloaked soldier to the left of Sarge at about 3:30? Is that just part of the production of the series, or could that be Tex? 17:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't find it. :/ But its likely just an error.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) that was the grass waving King692 Some kind of Rifle I have something to point out if no one minds. Now, I've rewatched this episode numerous times and, at the end of the episode, when it shows the front of Carolina's helmet before it gives her a close-up, you can clearly see the butt of some sort of rifle in her right elbow. If I were to word this as "At the end of this episode, Carolina is seen with what looks like the butt of a rifle in her arm, making this episode the first one to show Carolina weilding a weapon other than a magnum," would that be notable enough to put in the trivia? Thanks to whoever responds first, regardless of what that response is.Pwndulquiorra 03:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I think that would go better on Carolina's pg. Oo7nightfire 03:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I can see why it would but, since this is the first episode where it's ever been seen, don't you think it should be noted here as well?Pwndulquiorra 03:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well you could add "This is the first episode where Carolina wields a weapon other than her usual magnum". Oo7nightfire 03:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) That's actually a lot more efficient than my suggestion. Good job. And, just to be clear, if I put this fact on Carolina's page under let's say the weapons section, it won't get reverted because of the whole "Primary/Secondary weapon" thing, right?Pwndulquiorra 03:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, since its unknown what type of rifle she was holding. Oo7nightfire 04:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It looked like a battle rifle to me but I know my place, I'm not gonna try to do something that I know will probably get me blocked. So let's agree to wait until it's revealed what type of rifle it actually is, deal?Pwndulquiorra 04:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Deal! Oo7nightfire 04:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Whoa. Mind=Blown. This was released a day BEFORE Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary? 01:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC)